


Myślałem o tym od dawna

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur odbiera pierwsze długi.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myślałem o tym od dawna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've been thinking about it for a while.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158261) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Myślałem o tym od dawna

Cholera, trudno, myśli Arthur, ostrożnie osuszając z krwi rozciętą wargę przed lustrem w łazience. Wykwitnie mu niezła śliwa pod okiem, Mal będzie miała uciechę na całe dni. Podciąga podkoszulek, żeby zbadać zalążek siniaka w okolicy żołądka, i uśmiecha się mimowolnie na wspomnienie ciosu, którym Eames powalił go na ziemię, jego kontrolowanych ruchów, precyzji i absolutnego braku wahania mimo drżącego ze złości głosu.  
Zauważa w lustrze swój uśmiech i natychmiast poważnieje. Przeprosi rano Eamesa za potraktowanie go jak dziecko — to niesprawiedliwe, skoro Eames daje z siebie więcej niż wszystko podczas akcji. Poradzi mu, że zazwyczaj grzeczność nakazuje zatrzymywać dla siebie denerwująco trafne spostrzeżenia dotyczące słabości przyjaciół. Może nawet uda mu się namówić Eamesa na wspólne smażenie naleśników.  
Kładzie się do łóżka z torebką mrożonych truskawek przyciśniętą do oka i trochę drzemie, dopóki nie budzi go stuknięcie cicho zamykanych tylnych drzwi — to Eames wraca do domu. Rano, myśli Arthur ponownie, i zasypia na dobre.  
Eamesa nie ma, kiedy Arthur wstaje następnego dnia. Robi naleśniki, przypalając połowę, i czeka. Wreszcie dzwoni do Mal.  
— Nie, tu też go nie ma — słyszy w słuchawce. — Ostatni raz widziałam go po zadaniu.  
— Och — odpowiada Arthur napiętym głosem.  
— Co się dzieje? — pyta Mal. — Arthurze, tylko mi nie mów, że wdaliście się w idiotyczną bójkę jak jacyś smarkacze.  
— Mal…  
— Jesteście żałośni. Obaj. Jak mogłeś uderzyć tę piękną twarz?  
— Po prawdzie to ja oberwałem — mówi Arthur. — Po swojej pięknej twarzy.  
— To dobrze — uspokaja się Mal. — Z pewnością sobie zasłużyłeś.  
— Słuchaj, czy nie… nie mogłabyś mu po prostu powiedzieć, żeby do mnie zadzwonił, jeśli się u was pokaże?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Mal, łagodniejąc. — On na pewno tylko… Jestem przekonana, że wszystko się dobrze ułoży — kończy.  
Arthur nigdy nie wchodzi do pokoju Eamesa, nigdy nie dotyka jego rzeczy, nigdy nie siada obok niego na łóżku, żeby porozmawiać. Kiedy muszą nad czymś popracować, robią to w salonie, Eames rozparty na kanapie, Arthur na fotelu, albo rozkładają projekty na stole w kuchni i wspólnie je analizują, podczas gdy Eames wypróbowuje jednocześnie przepisy z książki kucharskiej pożyczonej od Mal. Wcześniej, zanim przyłączył się aktywnie do zespołu, zajmował się w tym czasie lekcjami, a Arthur zbierał informacje potrzebne do nowego zlecenia, czytał zapisy rozmów telefonicznych albo śledził obciążenia rachunków bankowych, ale ostatnio Eames tylko pomaga, sieka marchewkę i cebulę i pochyla się od czasu do czasu nad ramieniem Arthura, pokazując palcem na jego notatki z uwagą w stylu „Co ten gość tutaj wygaduje, przecież on nie ma żadnej siostry”.  
Eames znikał już przedtem na parę dni, ale zawsze zostawiał wiadomość albo dzwonił, z drugiej strony do tej pory nigdy nie zdarzyło im się rozstać w gniewie, powtarza Arthur w myślach. Zmusza się do cierpliwego czekania, do zajęcia się pracą. Zapada zmierzch, kiedy wreszcie otwiera drzwi do sypialni Eamesa, po części w nadziei, że zastanie go tam zwiniętego w kłębek w pościeli i pogrążonego we śnie albo pochylonego nad stołem, jednak pokój jest pusty, a łóżko porządnie zasłane.  
Arthur przełyka ślinę i wchodzi do środka. Z szafy zniknęło kilka ubrań, brakuje plecaka, zimowej kurtki. Na biurku stoi kartonowe pudełko po butach z wgniecioną przykrywką, wiotkie i zniekształcone od częstego otwierania i zamykania. Do Arthura dociera, że zawierało pierwszą parę przyzwoitych butów, które kupił Eamesowi. Eames uważał, że są niewygodne, konserwatywne, głupie i przesadnie drogie, niemniej i tak je nosił.  
Na wierzchu pudełka leży złożona kartka. Widnieje na niej napis _Arthur_.  
Arthur rozkłada ją spokojnie. Ręce nie trzęsą mu się ani trochę.  
 _Arthurze_ , czyta słowa nakreślone starannym pismem Eamesa, _przepraszam, że Cię uderzyłem. Nie chciałem. Nie chciałem też powiedzieć tego, co usłyszałeś. Odchodzę nie dlatego, że mieliśmy spięcie. Myślałem o tym od dawna. Nie martw się o mnie_ — ten fragment jest grubo podkreślony — _bo sobię poradzę. Podziękuj ode mnie Mal i Domowi i powiedz im, że będzie mi ich brakować._  
 _Nauczyłeś mnie tylu rzeczy. Byłeś dla mnie tak dobry, chociaż wcale nie musiałeś, i nigdy nie zapomnę niczego, co próbowałeś mi wpoić. Będę na siebie uważał. Naprawdę się nie martw. Dzięki za ubranie i jedzenie. Zwrócę ci za wszystko, gdy tylko dam radę._  
 _Będę za Tobą tęsknił, Eames._  
Ostatnie zdanie zostało wytarte, a potem napisane od nowa i podkreślone dwoma ostrymi, zdecydowanymi liniami.  
Arthur siada na łóżku. Nie czyta listu drugi raz.  
Pudełko wypełniają drobne banknoty, pomięte jedno- i pięciodolarówki, i porządnie ułożone, nieotwarte koperty, dokładnie te, których Arthur używa przy podziale zarobku po akcji, a każda z nich oznaczona jest dużym „E”, wypisanym jego własnym kanciastym charakterem pisma.

***

Eamesa nie ma już od czterech miesięcy, kiedy Arthur otrzymuje pierwszy list informujący o przyjęciu na studia. Kłócili się na ten temat wielokrotnie, Eames powtarzał, że nigdzie się nie wybiera i że Arthur nie zmusi go do niczego, Arthur próbował rozsądnej argumentacji, potem krzyku, w końcu się poddał. Nawet nie wiedział, że Eames wysłał podania na kilka uniwersytetów.  
Zbiera odpowiedzi i układa je na jego biurku.

***

Jesienią Dom uśmiecha się do niego i mówi:  
— Dotarły do mnie słuchy o nowym gościu, który pokazowo rozegrał parę ryzykownych akcji. Podobno geniusz. Nikt nie wie, skąd się wziął w branży.  
Mal klaszcze w dłonie.  
— A nie mówiłam? — zwraca się do Arthura. — Ściągnijmy go do nas. Gdzie się teraz podziewa?  
— Nie — oponuje Arthur. — Nie powinniśmy mu przeszkadzać.  
— Arthurze, ty chyba nie jesteś wciąż na niego zły? — ruga go Mal.  
— Nie — odpowiada Arthur. — Ale nie musimy się narzucać z pomocą, skoro najwyraźniej sam świetnie sobie radzi. Nic mu się nie stanie. Jeśli będziemy mu potrzebni, wie, gdzie nas znaleźć.  
— Och, skarbie — mówi Mal, ale już więcej nie wspomina o Eamesie.


End file.
